


from water we rose and to water we shall return

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, POV Original Female Character, Victor/mentor bonding, Victors as a Family, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Mags Flanagan died as the sun slowly rose from the far east. As the soft breeze signaled the end of summer as Panem lulls into fallEveryone in District Four, from northern uplands through Main City to Southern Port came to mourn, Mags warmed herself into the hearts of victors from the other districts and even one special Capitol man.Atalanta Young, just four weeks out of the arena, feels like she doesn't belong in the front row with the victors, but mentor Finnick Odair, with the help of fellow victors, is out to prove Four's latest victor how wrong she is.
Series: An Endless chain. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	from water we rose and to water we shall return

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how the huge field where tributes are buried is called so I gave it a new name lol.

Nothing felt the same after the arena, Atalanta Young bit down on her nails and kept her head low, watching Main City's streets from above. 

District Four's mini "Capitol" was so different from the fishing town Atalanta grew up in, the somewhat comforting thing was that fellow victor Calypso Reager grew up in the same town- Sedona- and occasionally came back to check on her familly there.

Said woman was now standing alongside her to the field of eternity: where tributes- and as of today, victors- are and will be buried. 

All seven victors huddled in a cluster in front of the casket, Finnick and Lucas helped carry it through. 

Behind the victors stood family members and friends of Mags, _I shouldn't be standing in front of them,_ Atalanta felt her nails sink into her palm. 

Behind them stood the people of Four who could make it, granted two hours free from work to bid farewell to a legend in Four and in Panem in general:

Mags Flanagan is a part of Four's culture, and no one dares to argue with that statement- the first victor of Four, the first female victor in the history of the games and it's longest running mentor- stopping only after Aidan's victory three years ago. 

Atalanta's (mortal) idol. 

Finnick now stood next to the casket, taking a short breath before starting:

"I knew Mags since I was six years old, but even before that she mesmerized me: the way my family talked about her, the way people in Four and outside of it admired her. When she looked me up and down when I first met her, I was frozen" He chuckled softly at the memory.

"My dad needed help raising me and Shelly after our mother died, but Mags was so much more then my great aunt- she taught me how to swim, watched me train with Gemma and later Lucas, took me back home to Southern Port so I can actually look at the sea from up close.-" Finnick looked down at the casket, collecting himself, Atalanta turned her head to see one of Mags' family members release a quiet sob and felt her stomach twisting:

 _I shouldn't stand so close, I don't deserve to._ Finnick continued:

"She was more then just a mentor to me, I- she was such a big part of my life, I can't imagine what I'll do now.." he moved his hand over the marble casket. "You were amazing Mags. It's time you make peace with all the tributes you mentored throughout the years" 

Atalanta zoned out during Calypso's eulogy and Mags' friend's song. 

_Why am I here, why am I standing with these legends?_

* * *

_The hedge maze was on fire, why was it on fire? Right, Because the district 3 boy had a flamethrower, Maleager was on fire too. His screams echoed in her head as Hylla pulled her away: "come on; we can't fight him off!"_

_The fire was closing in on them, Hylla was pulled into it- no, wait, this isn't how she died! The bomb Atalanta threw at the huge bear mutt killed her. Or was it district 3 boy and his makeshift weapon?_

_It doesn't matter, Hylla's dead, Maleager is dead. The fire continued to close in on her, she coughed, screaming and thrashing as the fire burned every inch of her skin, she barely had any time to reach for her bow as the fire continued to cover her entirely-_

"Hey, Young, Atalanta, wake up! Stop screaming, It's me, it's me!" 

Sea green eyes and two strong arms holding her down- Maleager- _No,_ her mind was slowly grasping what's happening. _Maleager is dead, this is Finnick, your mentor._

"I felt the fire closing in on me-" her throat was sore and dry and she could feel her body heat practically roasting her under the covers. 

"Its okay, that never happened, you won. Okay? Just a dream" Finnick's eyes were red and puffy and she wondered if that was because she woke him up or his grief taking it's toll on him.

"I need to clear my head- I need to go swimming in the cold water" 

"This is Main city, it'll take about 30 minutes or so until we reach Western Port or any of the fishing towns. I'm afraid you're no longer in Sedona, dear"

Calypso was there, why was she there? Whatever she did in Atalanta's new house, the new oldest victor had a point: Atalanta couldn't escape to the ocean anymore like she used to do. 

Atalanta sighed. Finnick grabbed her shoulders. "Go take a cold shower, okay? We'll be waiting for you downstairs" 

She let the ice cold water freeze away the feeling of fire surrounding her, devouring her. _I shouldn't cause any more trouble, especially for Finnick, the victors want to mourn in peace. I need to let them._

Apparently, all six victors gathered at her livingroom. Gemma was Toying with a rope, Lucas and Aidan arm wrestled at the coffee table, Annie laid her head on Finnick's lap and Calypso's eyes were scanning the room before finding her. 

"Sorry I made you come check on me while you still deal with the recent death... I promise I'll leave you to yourselves and won't cause any problems" Atalanta kept her gaze fixed on Finnick. 

Finnick stroked Annie's hair with a soft smile before standing up. "You still deserve to be taken care of just like every new victor. Mags would want us to help you do just that. So this weekend we can go through with the initiation" 

Atalanta stared at him blankly. "The what?" 

Finnick, seeing through her confusion, smiled. "It's a thing Mags came up with for the new victors, she used to take each of us to her old house near the ocean in Southern Port and we'd have a nice weekend to celebrate the end of summer. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind having us over" 

A trip to the ocean, and in Southern Port of all places, there was nothing Atalanta wanted more.

* * *

Of all three major Port cities in Four (excluding Main city) Southern Port was known as the one with the most beautiful beach, turquoise blue water glimmering under a neverending sun, golden sand that tickled her bare feet. 

_that's more like it._

"southern Port; I kinda missed it in the last three years" Finnick sat down next to her, the sun was glistening even through his white buttoned up shirt. If Atalanta hadn't pledged herself to her matron Artemis and stay forever untouched, she would have find him very good looking.

The Capitol, as she quickly learned, did not care about her pledge, and she was forced to sleep with the victor of the 81st games, Huston Vern.

"What is it?" Finnick's eyes were flickering with worry. "Remembered something from the arena?" 

Atalanta hated herself for bursting into tears. Her mentor quickly wrapped his hands around her, the other victors gathered around. "I broke my pledge" she muttered. Calypso's eyes immediately widened, the people of Sedona shared the same beliefs in the old ones, even if it was forbidden. 

"Your what?" 

Calypso filled them in on what the goddess Artemis stands for. 

Finnick sighed. "It's not gonna get easier from here. I've seen the way capitolites look at you, Houston Vern won't be your only. Believe me" 

"How can it get worse?" She sniffed. 

Finnick's face darkened. "Don't worry, they won't ask that until your victory ball" 

Atalanta stared at the calming waves crushing onto shore. 

"I'm gonna go in for a bit" she ran across the bay and jumped head first into the cold water.

Underwater she felt free, the noises of the world above blocked by the water. Too bad she could only escape the noises for just two minutes at a time. 

Someone floated next to her. "You want to escape the noises, I get it, it took me awhile but I got back in the water. They are really calming" 

Annie's brown hair looked almost red under the noon Sun. 

"Mags helped me regain my confidence to swim again, her and Finnick too" 

"I wish I got to know her for real." Atalanta admitted. "You would've loved her. And she would've loved you" Annie stated, floating herself closer to Atalanta.

"It's not fair how I could stand with you at the front, even in front of Mags' friends and family.. I am barely a victor. I don't even know what I'm doing in the village" 

"I also didn't know what I was doing in the village when I got back" Annie's gaze was distant. "I wasn't even thinking that clearly, maybe I still don't. I'm learning to find my place even twelve years later, but I have these amazing people besides me, I have Finnick. You will do just fine, I already like you" 

It wasn't long until her mentor joined them in the water, hugging Annie from behind. Atalanta raised a questioning brow, but said nothing.

* * *

At the end of the wonderful weekend they all gathered in Mags' old home, only her sister- Finnick's grandmother- was alive to keep the house clean. And was more than happy to let them in. 

They lit candles for Mags' little memorial outside- the people of Southern Port have already left hundreds of them, and the garden looked beautiful under the moonlight- the actual moon this time- Atalanta was grateful for that. 

Finnick wrapped his hand around her waist and Annie leaned in on his other shoulder; flashing Atalanta a warm smile. 

Calypso sang an old song with her beautiful voice, the seven victors stood in a semicircle and listened. 

Later after the victory ball Atalanta started _working_ alongside Finnick. Which was the only comfort, each night she stayed in the Capitol with a rich or powerful man (usually a man) started with a prayer to her Lady Artemis, and Atalanta didn't forget to mention Finnick's name as well, hoping the goddess would spare a thought for her mentor and look after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just for my own memory, here's where each of the victors are from in Four :)
> 
> Mags, Finnick- Southern Port (Finnick grew up in the victors village in Main city but spent 6 years back home)  
> Annie, Gemma- Main city  
> Aidan- Western Port  
> Lucas- Northen Uplands  
> Calypso, Atalanta- Sedona 
> 
> Later victors-  
> Achilles (91st) - Western Port  
> Medea (107th)- Northern Uplands.  
> Mark (113th)- Southern Port   
> Cleo (124th)- Main City


End file.
